


a decision in the present (everything will be different)

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Meet-Cute, POV Astoria Greengrass, Podfic Welcome, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, heavily implied future happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: An unexpected prank sends Astoria in a new direction.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Percy Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021, micro-fiction





	a decision in the present (everything will be different)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollywheezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywheezy/gifts).



> To my recipient: I wasn’t able to fit all the things I would have liked, so I hope the Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes product as a pivotal plot point makes up for slightly less fluff. I hope you like this.
> 
> The title for this double drabble is from [Herbst in Nánjīng](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/29702/auto/0/0/Lea-Schneider/AUTUMN-IN-NANJ%C4%AANG) by Lea Schneider, translated by Bradley Schmidt. I was also inspired by [Autumn, the Nightwalk, the City, the River](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/17732/auto/0/0/David-Wheatley/AUTUMN-THE-NIGHTWALK-THE-CITY-THE-RIVER) by Lea Schneider

The winter wind nips at her heels as Astoria hurries along Diagon Alley, hands tucked into her pockets. The Hot Air Charm she’d cast to warm her fingers has cooled. Even though she’d rather not be home right now, another argument looming with her mother about prospects and suitors, it’s too cold to dawdle.

Astoria looks down for just a moment, unsteady on the cobbles, but that’s long enough; when she looks up, sudden nightfall has obscured the street. Astoria blinks, too surprised to be afraid.

She jumps, instead, at the sound of an aggravated cough from somewhere on her right, followed by the soft brush of a cloak against her elbow.

“Instant Darkness Powder,” a voice says next to her, annoyed. Though familiar, Astoria can’t quite place—

“ _Ventus_!” the speaker casts, and the night dissolves into shreds, unravelled by a sudden gust of wind. Astoria glances over and meets Percy Weasley’s eyes.

“Thank you,” she says, the words automatic as her mind races: Percy Weasley, pure-blood yet blood-traitor, Ministry employee, well-positioned family, _single_.

Astoria glances at the Valentine's Day hearts in the windows of Fortescue’s and makes a decision.

“I have a proposition for you, Mr Weasley,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
